Wild Wolf's adventures
by WildCentaur17726
Summary: I am the new evil, I am not just a villian.(I am quite bad at summaries so please just read. It is T for gore)
1. Chapter 1

**Wild Wolf's adventures**

**I don't own Marvel nor do I imply that I do. I just own Wild Wolf then my vision of her true identity**

**Thor's POV**

As I chase my brother, I see a wolf like shape move in front of me. Loki smirks at me and flies away. Iron Man yells and falls towards the floor but Spider-Man swoops in last second. I must be in trance because Fury yells at me to get in the Quinjet, which has mystically appeared. 'Odin's beard that was Wild Wolf!' I realise. The others are shocked at my outburst but realise I am not loco and Loki must have enlisted her to aid him.

**Hawkeye's POV**

I say, 'This Wild Wolf, she helps villains but is so evil she could rule the world. She or he has the powers to corrupt electronics yet only uses their powers when they really need to.' Tony and Bruce build a map about Wild Wolf on the data base and we piece together the mystery. 'So, Wild Wolf is a girl and has a lot of power. Her appearance/costume is wolf ears, a set of sharp teeth, a wolf tail, poisonous claws and wears a pastel yellow and lime green chiffon jumpsuit.' Says Bruce, while he collects all the evidence. We all agree.

**Natasha's POV**

Great, a new evil that is impossible to track except is always there to protect villains. Why can't she just get caught so we can reveal who she is and this will be all over? Then there is a thud in the roof and an evil howl. Tony yells at Wild Wolf, 'Watch it Wolf, I hope you have a good lawyer because you're going to need it. Actually, just start to run like good little wolf cub, like you do all the time.' Then there is a crackle over the intercom directly addressing Stark, 'I think you will find I am not a cub and it is you that does the running around here. Yeah, run back to your tower crying Stark because that's what you do and your stinkin' father did. Oh and Moustache, I know you love Weasleys but there is no need to impersonate Percy, it doesn't suit an assassin with such bad qualifications as you or the dumb bird.' And with that she left, all that was left was the subtly irritating crackling of the intercom. Iron Man opens the Hanger door accompanied by Hawkeye and me, but the intercom crackles again and another thump in the roof. Stark shuts the Hanger door and the girl speaks again, 'Wise choice, 'genius'. I have my reasons for saying what I did but then I realised that missed out some people. Captain America, you are an old man so go snog Romanov then just retire. Hawkeye, I may have called you a dumb bird but that was a very big understatement, you are also a huge jerk. Agent Coulson, I don't regret telling Loki about the Chatauri not even while the fighting was happening. Director Fury, get over the eye patch. You're just hiding behind it and it makes you look like a pathetic pirate. Oh and we can't forget Thor can we. A pathetic ruler who has fallen for an equally pathetic Midguardian mortal. And letting his adopted brother be bullied by his father, Thor is the most pathetic of you lot especially because of his love of pop tarts.' Then Wild Wolf signed off with the song Nobody's Home, by Avril Lavigne, finishing her message with, 'Tell Iron Fist he will meet his match!'


	2. Chapter 2

Fury's POV

When Wild Wolf signs off, even chilled Thor is angry. I swear that I can hear a rumble thunder but I shake off the notion. Hawkeye looks fit to burst but the person/people who look worst is Cap and Widow. I could kill someone right now. Natasha starts to blubber about telling us about her and Cap and Cap replicates the feelings. I silence them when the hanger door opens, but it is too late. Wild Wolf is swinging on to the hanger followed by Loki. Thor throws his hammer but she stops it before it hits Loki, she starts to smile but Hawkeye shots an arrow through her. She starts to cry with laughter and says, between scoffs, 'Come on. I'm an Asguardian warrior. Bitches, please.' Thor tries to summon his hammer but without any luck. If that girl wasn't evil I would hire her like the world depended. Snap back dude, not cool. She is evil, she has attacked the Quinjet, she has hacked S.H.I.E.L.D., and she is not the person needed for that job. Oh fuck, she just left. Wait, Loki has been captured, YES! 'We can use him as bait, under threat by your hammer Thor. Well, that's quite dim, she left your weapon.' I remark. Thor just sits there, making very sudden realizations. He stands up and starts to question his brother. 'Loki. Was that Torunn?' was all he questioned then Loki cracked under the pressure, blubbering about her. Wow, he is fragile. Tony is walking up to him but Thor blocks his path. Loki is trembling when Tony is blocked by Thor. It is a protective stance that Thor mainly uses to conceal a secret. As Clint starts to try to push past, Thor says, 'The 'Wild Wolf' is my daughter. Loki is the only one who knows where she will attack next. Haven't you seen her getting bolder?' He looks scared and as I turn around I realize why. The Hulk has come to life. Suddenly, Hulk is ripped through the floor by a mass of chiffon.

Bruce Banner/Hulk's POV

As I fall, I recognize the shape that tore me from the Quinjet. This Torunn girl, Thor's very evil daughter. As we hurtle towards to the ground, I flip the tables. As we impact the ground, she takes the brunt of the power on her neck. Even she can't survive that force from that height. As I stagger to stand up, she leaps up and away. She is blocked by the Fantastic four but she shoves past them. The Thing tries to rugby tackle her but misses by inches. She starts hopping from roof to roof but is knocked off balance by the Vibranium shield belonging to Captain America. As transform back to Bruce, I race over to my team. Fury lectures, 'Don't you dare do that again! Unless you want to lose everything.'

Third person

Hulk takes his place behind the Avengers as Thor runs over to the body of Wild Wolf. She tries to run away but trips on a stray piece of rubble from the collision. As Thor picks her up, she starts kicking and screaming but finds out it is a lost cause. She transforms into her Asguardian armor and grabs her sword. Loki flies over to the pair and she starts to swing her sword frantically. Lady Sif floats to the ground and starts to attack Thor's back. The three warriors floating down fly over to her and pin her to the ground, with a lot of yelling and effort. Focus back on Wild Wolf, she starts to scream, 'A bloody Traitor, that's what you are Loki. A bastard of a fucking downright traitor!' Loki replies with an 'innocent' wave but is also tackled. After lots of yelling, attacking and pain, Loki and Torunn are on their knees in front of the Avengers, Fantastic Four, S.H.E.I.L.D. and Asguardians. Even when in the face of defeat, Torunn was screaming and starting to bite people. It is ending with her being tased by Romanoff. As the girl lays on the floor, her uncle starts to pick up his niece's antics. Loki starts to yell but is silenced by Director Fury lifting his eye patch.

Torunn's POV

As I awaken, my back stiffens which indicates I'm in big trouble/danger. My ears turn back then I growl and I meet with brutish fist to the nose. I take in my surroundings, plain white cell with a bed, and a door to a toilet and food/water dishes. I guess I am under Avengers Tower. Fury strolls in and tells 'Hawkeye' to leave until further notice. I recognize the Grinch walking away; I'd have called him Bird Brain but not my choice. As Fury starts to question me, I don't move my mouth. He calls in Iron Man to break my spirit, nice try Fury but I've lived in Asguard. Iron Man shoots me with his dumb arc reactor not like it does anything. He then sends Iron Man away and again asks. By now I fumbling around my neck for my piece of Bifrost but the bloody Midguardians have taken it. I answer the questions and Fury leaves. I start to wander around but am interrupted by a beaten up Loki being thrown in. I start to rant as I trap him against a wall. It takes all of the Avengers, Fantastic Four and the Asguardians to pull me off him but they eventually manage. As they leave they drag, Loki with them. Good riddance.


End file.
